Angels And Demons
by cyra bourne
Summary: This is the story of a woman that lived and loved with firece abandon and her life being torn by loving of the three men: Batman for loyalty, Nightwing for devotion, and Ras Al Ghul for the passion...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I am dreaming a dream or this is Paradise and the Abode of Peace!" Arabian Nights

Kirina's POV:

Who would ever thought that I would end up in an adventure like this one having crossing a path and even get involved with the Batman. The twist of a fate it seemed that way to be and have this vacation to be this amazing like having to see Batman again. Here was the first time I had actually visited Gotham City and I never thought it would be a vacation to remember. For this vacation had to be for myself and I wanted that way alone. Though I was to stay at the hotel for the two weeks at least, I had a time to have fun on my own or so I was looking forward to do so.

There was no problem with the customs but what I did not expected was the limo awaiting for me to that I hardly knew would happen. Then I realized but of course my mother's brother my uncle knew Bruce Wayne and since I did not know him much I was suprised to find the limo there awaiting for me. Why would someone like Bruce Wayne send the ride for me? Well it was one way to find it out what was really going on. Awating for my bags I could not believe that someone was actually calling my name. I looked up and found a boquet of golden roses standing before my face.

"What the..." 


	2. Chapter 2

CH:1- Bruce Wayne

"Kirina, you've finally made it," He gave her a hug and making her blush instantly." I hope you had not trouble with the customs."

"Are those for me?" Kirina asked him indicating to the flowers in his hand.

"Sorry, I completely had forgotten about them," Bruce handled them to her." Welcome to the Gotham. I am so glad that you are finally here."

"The last time I do recall coming here was when I was only fifteen and that was eleven years ago."

"Yes, it has been a long time as matter of a fact and close to one decade since we had talked," He picked her bags and they headed back to the awaiting car."We have a lots to talk about."

She wanted to tell him that she had already made the reservation in the hotel where she was about to stay,  
but Bruce had insisted that she should come to his estate as his guest and after all he admited that he had missed a company as well which Kirina could not refuse at all.  
During a ride back to the estate had took a good hour and the conversation had many different subjects.

"You still wear the pin." Bruce said looking at small pin at her coat shaped as bat.

"Well,it means a lot to me and it something that would serve as the one thing that the Batman is acutally real"  
Kirina traced the bat slightly with her fingers.

"He had not frightened you that night?"

"A little but I never thougth that he would save my life and give me this as the token for a memory of that terrible evening. I wanted to thank him but he was gone."

"He might be gone but he does not forget that easily.Who knows you might see him again."

"I hope that someday," Kirina smiled at memory.

"Well, we are home." Bruce said as limo came to a stop before the main doors of a mansion.

As they walked out, the door opened and Alfred was awaiting them. He smiled at Kirina's approach.

"Ah, Miss Sanzo how wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you Alfred. It is indeed a pleasure to see you again as well. It has been indeed a long time since my visit here."

"Elven years and six months to be more clear, Miss Sanzo"  
Alfred replied gently." Please do come in. Master Bruce,  
I would take her bags to her room."

"Do not worry Alfred. I have that under control." Bruce said." Come, let me show you around and the room where you will be staying."

Speaking of the room well no hotel room could compare to this one which seemed to be broken into several small rooms. The largest of course was where the king size bed stood, then came her own bathroom, antechamber with few chairs, coffee table, couch by a window and a balcony.

Kirina decided to change much later for a dinner and soon as they had settled down in a main room they began to catch up on the ten years for not being able to see each other. Those two hours passed in the laughter and the dinner has been served. When she was away, Alfred spoke to Bruce:

"Quite lovely girl she turned out to be Master Bruce"  
he spoke." Who would believe that from shy fifteen year old a beautiful young woman turned to be."

"She is quite remarkable."

"And it is only few years between both of you Master Bruce.  
She always considered you as a big brother which is a lovely thing to do."

Bruce glanced toward the city in the distance. The sky has turned dark and soon the Batman would emerge from the shadows. Alfred met his gaze and nodded slowly.

"I am gonna make the Batman to visit her again tonight,  
just to make sure that he did not forget."

The flashback came to Bruce seeing Kirina being thrown from a roof by the Joker. Neither Nightwing was able to get her in a time and she could end up dead if not for Batman who managed to get her in a time before she hit a ground below.

Batman could not blame the curiocity of a child, but it was way too dangerous gor her and if it was not for him, she might not be alive today at all. For caution he gave her a pin as a reminder and she kept it even now as a special gift in a memory of Batman. 


	3. Chapter 3

CH:2- The Batman Keeps His Promise

Kirina had not seen Bruce after the dinner and she amused herself with the reading of books in a library or using the computer to finish some e-mails and tell her parents that she was staying at Wayne's estate upon the request of Bruce. She was not aware of another young man coming home as well. Since the door of a library was open she could hear the voices coming from hallway and remain hidden out of a sight.

"Ah, Master Dick welcome back." Alfred said.

"Have you seen Bruce anywhere?"

"He had to go to the city to finish something and I do believe that he would come very soon." Dick seemed to catch the scent of a perfume.

"Is it just me or do you smell the perfume too, Alfred?"

"We do have a guest here for some time. The daughter of Julian Sanzo is a guest her upon a request of Master Bruce."

"Where is she? I never had a chance to meet her before."

Alfred nodded toward a library and Kirina quickly dashed away to her seat picking a book. She could hear the approaching steps as she pretended to read a book. A slight cough caught her attention and she looked up noticing two men standing before her.

"Miss Kirina, I hope I do not intrude." Alfred said.

"Not at all," Her eyes fell at the younger man next to him." and who are you must be?"

"Dick Grayson,"A younger man said," You must be Kirina Sanzo. I have heard about you and yet I had not have a chance to actually meet you until now."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Kirina said placing a book away." Have a seat."

As the young ones were busy talking none of them did not notice Alfred actually had left the library. Soon both of them seemed to have a lot in a common to talk about.  
It was getting quite late when it had happened.

The curtain at the balcony's door has beem pushed by a such force of a wind and an figure emerged from a darkness.  
Kirina screamed slightly wanting to hide as a shadow took a shape and she found herself face to face with the Batman.

At first, Kirina hesitated even to make her move. The Batman stood still like a statue before her and quite tall and his own presence was incredibly frightening.  
Then he made a first move. She glanced back at Dick only to find that he had left and she was on her own.

"Do not be afraid,Kirina." Batman replied slowly.

"You remembered my name!" Kirina could not believe that he actually did remember her.

"Of course, I do remember you,a curious girl that almost end up with broken neck ten years ago." Kirina blushed hard at the memeory.

"I wanted to be like you," She admited honestly to him.  
"Can you give me that chance to fight with you and be at your side?"

The Batman gazed back at her for a long moment not speaking a word as he moved closer only to reach over with his hand to touch a pin that she kept as a memory of him.

"You can not do this, it is way too risky for..." Kirina cut him short.

"Because I am a girl and this is it not for girls."

"That is it not what I had meant."

"I know what do you mean, I understand it very well"  
Kirina turned to leave not wanting to look at him at all." Some friend you are, Batman."

Bad move, the Batman appeared immediately before her causing her to back off slightly at his presence.

"What I had meant to say you are not ready to for this yet."

"I have waited for this for close elven years and I am not giving up. I am staying to my word and I would find a way to make you accept me liked that or not." She spoke stubbornly to him.

The Batman saw that this was going nowhere and that the girl was stubborn beyond a word.

"Alright,I will give you a chance to come with me and proof yourself worthy. The Nightwing will accompany you to this and watch over you. If the things go beyond control you will back off and leave do you understand?"

"I understand," She could not hide her joy at all now.

"Now about your comstume..."

"I will deal with it on my own. I still have to think about what I am gonna be in the future."

Batman turned to leave and she reached slowly to place her hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and looked back at her for a moment. She had never seen him that close, and knew that Batman kept his promise to her alone that they would see each other again and they did. 


	4. Chapter 4

CH:4- Meeting The Nightwing The night had arrived and Kirina had got the message that Batman was coming for her and that she should prepare herself for the upcoming fun and the meeting. She had her costume and mask ready and she was ready to meet him at the assigned location. Alfred droped her beside the Gotham City High Clock and she was on her own. As she awaited for Batman,she heard the sound that sounded much like the cat's meow that was coming very close to her but she hardly paied any attetion to it focused heself for the upcoming meeting. "I do not see you much here often," Kirina turned around to see a figure perched at the edge pof a rooftop watching her. "And you are?" Kirina said seeing as a figure took a shape an odd female figure wearing a cat-like mask." A Catwoman?" "Meow, you seem to have a good eye on things." The Catwoman spoke."Do you have a name?" Kirina was about to say her name but it came too late for an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled out up into the night sky and out from a sight. When she came to her senses she was standing on a rooftop some very far away from a ground below. "Having fun?" A voice said and the figure took a shape and Kirina was suprised to see that a face and a man in the dark clothing somehow was slightly familiar to her but she was not sure who he was. Still she had no fear around him and wanted to know who he was and wondered why Batman was not coming. "Who are you?" She asked "I am Nightwing," the young man replied and studied her closely as she remained where she was. "I have been told to keep my eye on you because Batman has beem tied up with some things for some time." "So he is coming is he?" "Of course, " the man smirked back for he was sure she was a cute sight to his eye and had a lovely figure including those bewtiching blue eyes. "I guess I have to wait then, but I do not need a baby siter." She cut him back sharply. "Sorry that was a policy and I do not want to get either of us in the trouble so it is for the best for us to wait for him and get to know each other more." "You wish," She muttered under her breath." like I really would actually trust you." "Either way suit yourself but I afraid that I can not let you off my sight at all." 


End file.
